1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reproducing apparatus, and more particularly to a reproducing apparatus for video data.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has conventionally been known a video camera that photographs an object and records a moving image and audio of the object (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2009-076175). In recent years, a moving image posting and browsing service on the Internet has been known, and a video camera having a function of uploading a moving image on a server having the service described above has been known. A user accesses to a specific home page or a site with the use of a personal computer or a portable terminal having a video reproducing function, thereby being capable of browsing the uploaded moving image. It is to be noted that there is, in general, a limitation on a length or a size of an uploadable moving image or a file format depending on the service of the upload destination.
When a format of the moving image or the audio photographed by a video camera is different from the format specified by the service described above, it is necessary to change the moving image or the audio into a format (posting format) designated by the upload destination. For example, a user has to transfer the moving image or the audio photographed by the video camera to the personal computer, convert or edit the moving image or the audio to the posting format with the use of conversion software, and then, upload onto a server on the Internet. The operation described above is very troublesome.
Some of the posting destinations impose a limitation on an upper limit time on one file.